Daddy, please dont Song-fic
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: The dark lord's daughter becomes pregnant with the child of one his deatheaters song-fic better if you listen to the song Run Joey Run from glee (WARNING THIS MAY MAKE YOU CRY) i know i cried writing it plz read and review


A.N I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN MY OC ROSE!

London England, Riddle Manor, July 8th, 1999

Daddy please don't! It wasn't his fault! He means so much to me.

Daddy please don't! We're gonna get married. Just you wait and see!

Rose Riddle tried desperately to reason with her furious father. "Father please, you mustn't do this!" Rose pleaded tragically. Just hours ago the Dark Lord discovered his daughter was pregnant with the child of his most trusted follower, Severus Snape. The dark lord turned and smacked his daughter across the face. "Silence, you stupid girl" he hissed

London, England. Snape house, July8th, 2001

Severus jerked up in bed in a cold sweat. Just a dream just a dream he always told himself. "Your fault though" his inner voice told him. He remembered the day very clearly for it haunted his every sleeping moment.

Every night the same old dream I, hate to close my eyes.

I can't erase the memories, the sounds of Julie's cries

She called me up late last night, she said "Joe don't come over"

My dad and I just had a fight and he stormed out the door!

London England, Riddle Manor, July 8th, 1999

Rose sobbed hysterically over the phone, "Rose?, Rose you must calm yourself what is it you want to tell me?" Snape's voice said over the receiver. "Severus! Severus please you must get out of there! My father found out about us and is furious!

I've never seen him act this way, my God he's goin crazy!

He said he's gonna make you pay,

For what we done, He's got a gun.

Rose began to pace the floor with heavy strides,

"I've never seen him so angry! He took his wand and a dagger; please just get anywhere but here"

Rose pleaded. "He said he's going to teach you a lesson! Go to Dumbledore, Get out of the country, Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go!"

Run Joey Run, Joey Run .

Rose followed her father with a gun and a wand. And was surprised to find that father never left the grounds. He's waiting for Severus, she realized .she stepped back a little and broke a dry branch with her foot; she quickly hid herself behind a tree when he checked behind him.

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault

He means so much to me

Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married

Just you wait and see.

Severus grabbed his wand and headed for the door, He didn't care what Rose said the Dark Lord is dangerous, and he wasn't going to leave her so fast. He Apperated a few blocks away from Riddle Manor, all the lights were off so he walked the rest of the way

Got in my car and drove like mad, till I reached Julie's place.

She ran to me with tear filled eyes and bruises on her face.

Rose sprinted and flung herself at Severus, "What are you doing here?!" She said urgently, "You have to go, Now." He cupped her sore cheek which had begun to bruise. "No, I'm not going to leave you at his mercy for something that I am equally to blame for."

All at once I saw him there, sneaking up behind me.

Then Julie yelled "he's got a gun!" and stepped in front of me.

Rose screamed "Severus run!" and pushed him behind her

Then suddenly a shot rang out and I saw Julie fallin.

I ran to her and held her close, when I looked down my hands were red.

A large dagger hit Rose square in the chest, and she collapsed. Snape rushed to her side and held her in his armed as she bled out. She appeared in shock as she looked down and pulled the knife from her rib cage. "Severus" she breathed weakly, fading fast. "Shush shush, its fine, you're fine," He rasped mostly to himself, though knowing that it was a lost cause. She cupped his face in her hands.

And here's the last words Julie said.

"I Love You."

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault.

He means so much to me

Daddy please don't we're gonna get married

Rose sighed her last breath and fell limp in his arms. "No, Please No" he breathed

"Not again" he thought "Please no not again" her warm blood soaked though his coat as he clutched her limp body.

Run Joey, Run Joey Run, Joey, Run Joey, Run Joey, Run Joey, Run


End file.
